


Novo Começo

by RDomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A autora não apoia isso de maneira nenhuma só para deixar deixar claro, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Multi, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDomi/pseuds/RDomi
Summary: Por favor dêem uma chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Espero que todos sejam compreensivo pois essa é a primeira vez que eu posto uma história então se tiver algum erro de ortografia não façam comentários maldosos.  
Eu aceito sujestões de todos e de qualquer se for construtivos eu evitar ei de fazer notas no meio da história ,meus avisos a maioria será ou no início ou no final de cada capítulo por isso quando todos verem que tem notas eu aconselho que vocês lêem essas notas.  
Como todos iram ver isso não é um capítulo é uma notificação por assim dizer ,se alguém quiser conversar comigo sobre alguma ideia me avise nos comentários que eu enviarei o meu e-mail e então obrigado pela atenção.  
Obs:Depois disso não é um capítulo é mais um resumo ,e eu não sou boa em resumos.


	2. Resumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isso é apenas um resumo geral como eu disse na nota anterior.  
> E eu peço já desculpas por qualquer erros que eu possa vir a cometer.

Logo após se recuperar da famosa guerra civil Tony teve uma surpresa inusitada, que ela não sabia se era uma boa ou ruim.  
Seu pai Howard Stark voltou a vida e fez tudo o que ela sabia sobre ele ou o que ela pensava que sabia ir pelo ralo.  
E assim começa uma história onde nossa querida heroína terá que se acostumar com um pai extremamente super protetor.  
Mas o que é isso eles dois são reencarnações de quem?Como isso é possível somos pai e filha ?!  
E só vocês ficarem ligados na história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se eu não falei meu capítulos deram um tanto quanto curto e eu posso ou não deixá-los mas longos aí só dependerá de vocês.Obrigado pela atenção de ler esse resumo horrível 😔 mas fazer o que né eu sou péssima em fazer resumos , a história será melhor eu prometo pelo menos eu acho 😿.


End file.
